


falling

by opeitsfinn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: falling in love and the anxieties Aziraphale has





	falling

He wasn’t sure when his feelings became something beyond friendship. He wasn’t sure that these feelings were love. (At first that is.) He wasn’t sure the other man would feel the same. He wasn’t sure admitting his love for the other would help… Especially if Crowley didn’t feel the same. How does one even go about saying “hey I know we’ve been friends for 6000 years but I think I may have more romantic feelings for you”? Aziraphale wasn’t this unsure about anything in a millennia and a half. He was constantly torn between pushing his feelings away and wanting to tell Crowley that the idea of a real date with him made his chest swell from unreasonable joy. 

It was the reason Aziraphale didn’t enjoy sleeping. It was the dreams of Crowley that caused his heart to ache in a way he didn’t think angels were capable of. There were times that they’d meet eyes and Aziraphale would just know that Crowley felt the same. But that voice telling him that demons were incapable of love, that he was an angel and that Crowley would never fall for him. Crowley would do anything that Aziraphale asked, and that had been proved time and time again… But the doubt was still there. Their friendship was deeper than most, 6000 years to learn each others likes and dislikes. To learn how the other ticked… 

There was a period of time where thinking about Crowley distracted him from the food he adored humanity for. He couldn’t eat and couldn’t sleep but he also couldn’t ruin 6000 years of friendship. Or worse getting together and having everything be different. What would Crowley expect of him? What if Hell hurt him? What if Heaven hurt him? What if it didn’t matter and he just told Crowley? What would Crowley say? Does he think about the angel this much? Either way, Aziraphale would tell him one day… Today was just not the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pretty bad crush and this was very much pushing my anxieties on Aziraphale when appropriate... I would love comments n kudos! thank you for reading <3


End file.
